U.S. Pat. No. 7,516,201 discloses a communication device and a software for operating multimedia applications in one or more communication networks, with a computing manager unit for managing and providing multimedia applications on the basis of a communication with one or more communication devices in the one or more communication networks, whereby the computing manager unit controls a device discovery manager unit for detecting the availability of one or more devices and/or one or more communication networks, a service discovery manager unit for providing available services from and/or for said one or more communication networks, and a virtual device manager unit providing a graphical user interface for controlling devices and/or services of the one or more communication networks.
WO 2013/039763 discloses systems, software and methods for using a mobile phone in conjunction with a head unit of a vehicle. The user interface of a user application program executing on the mobile phone is extended to utilize a generic display screen of the head unit, so that custom or per application development of head unit software can be avoided. Preferably, a handset application proxy (HAP) software application is installed and executable in the mobile phone; and a head unit proxy (HUP) software component is executable on the head unit. The HAP and the HUP communicate messages between the head unit and the mobile phone. Preferably, the HAP includes a scripting language component associated with the user application, and having a template message translator component.